The Poem of the End of Days
The date of Origin is unknown, but it has been said that The Poem of the End of Days is one of the last pieces of work written by Fjorriki the Poet before his tragic run in with insanity. He is responsible for documenting much of Aegis' earliest history through lore and scripture. It is seen through the stanzas, that this particular piece is erradic in dissertation, feeling as though Fjorriki was writing on a stream of consciousness or hallucination. This is the first piece of scripture that speaks of the Seven Seals to the Undead, and it is rumored that if read in one volume Incarnate will tear out your eyes before the end, or that you will spiral into insanity. Due to this. most publications have split the poem into several volumes, and insist that one does not read them all at once. To the Lord he said, o Garganesh The bells the bells have chimed. The time has come to split this earth and call upon The Seed. So go my king, survey the land and seek what all you can. Garganesh with a shepherds pack, crossed all the rock and sea To find that man had seen no light, and rest upon the sod. They wined and dined as the strumpets danced, around The amorous aflame Drunk like sea dogs fresh off the port. The music charred the stagnant night, the screech of the will and way. And Garganesh, he slipped unseen back to the Lord's right hand. "It's as you've feared good sir, I pray that I could come otherwise. The world of man has certainly set off on the wrong tide." The Lord who was kind to those below his light thought hard, of flesh and life and those who he'd guided, and what had come of them. "The time has come to split this earth and call upon The Seed." Garganesh then heard this will, and shook his mighty head. For he had hoped and prayed to The Lord that this would never come. Jygan then came upon his steed, the Angel's finest elder. He heard the rumor as it shook the heaven, and the bells, they chimed forlorn. Garganesh bowed in respect to the Angel, who dropped his mighty wings. "The End, The End, O The end you say? Has it really come to this?" "I fear it has, warrior of light," said The Lord with great disdain. Garganesh and Jygan both looked towards the land, they knew it all so well. The kingdom He had risen fell, and effortlessly became barren. The King of Knol--the Darkest heart would soon come to survey, his nightly rounds to mark his land that one day would become his. The trio knew that when the reavers took the sun he would be on his way, and this time, o the time had come that he would take his reign. The Lord then spoke "My sons you see, the world that we must leave. for Dijin of the Elves and Zurgalt of the Orc, they too have turned away. And the dwarves they've closed their mines away to seek gold apples from the North. Jygan the great you know too well that the angels wings are wilting, and the Ice of the Vinikins has turned so cold, that life has surely moved on." "The time has come for Knol to rise, from below his ashen Hell." Said Garganesh. "His seals have grown and called out for his ear, I have heard their heathen chant. I tried to close them all myself but they simply reproduced." The Lord he shook his head and breathed "That was not what your job entails. for the seals they balanced the dark and light, but the light has grown so pale. So now we awaken the dragon of Gnor from the womb within this earth. We'll feed him what has turned away, and call to the council of Kings." The lord, he laid a single hand upon the barren earth. And there the bells struck seven times as the soil began to burn. Slithe and slick the serpent arose from his sleep, and tore apart his binds. He knew too well this day would come, and the feast would then begin. "Man had his chance." The Lord called out, and his sons they looked away. The serpent unleashed his wings and ascended high, blocking out the light. "Let the ground collapse and the Oceans burn and the sky betray their souls. Let the Dark King break from Cerberus' teat, and drink from the challis of Egnigem. To rise to rise, Zeghuel will rise and all of us shall see. The beginning of a new born world: The Era of the Black King." "Let the battle of the mortal ones take place on mountains high, may duke and knight lay down their swords and take what comes by hand. And the dogs of war will fall in vain to lick his Holy feet, their eyes blood-shot and covered in matter of his noxious and festering bile. The fire and brimstone of his palace may rise up with the sun. Let the angels drip from the heavens above as their grayed out wings do fail. Man had his chance, the all had their chance as they turned their back to the light." "The sun and moon have deceived this world, they've blinded them with sin. Let the nomads wander with no food or water and wither into the wind. Then the wolf and the lamb will lie dead at hand for the war was a twisted tale of Hell brought up for heathen sake over quarrels that always failed. I heard their pleas and their counter pleas, and then they shut me out. So feast Zeghuel you've waited so long, The King, The King he comes." "Could all of this have been dammed up?" Garganesh spoke so weary, The Lord he sighed and nodded his head "If only the light had stayed." "The world was full of quarrels and sin, and betrayals against brotherhood. Without dark there could be no light, but light dimmed out to nothing. Instead of seeing the world at large as a place of common equal, now the Dark King comes to claim his prize and stomp out the rest of the light." "Is there a chance we may rise again?" Asked Jygan with hope at hand. "There may be a time and place for that, but now it's the era of Knol. The binds of harmony have broken down and the dark and light must fight." The time has come for us to leave, I hear those Unholy hooves. Our reign has ended He comes, he comes with his council close at hand." The Lord and his sons then faded away as the darkness overcame them The light in their souls blew into the sour sweet wind, that dripped from Cerberus' lips. Some said the end would come in fire and light, but oh how they bit their tongue, for the Abysmal God rose up from Acertion, and reclaimed what he'd been promised.